1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a logic analyzer and more particularly to a trigger control apparatus for a logic analyzer which incorporates therein a plurality of sampling channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the logic analyzer of the type mentioned above, when input data supplied to the different sampling channels are closely related to one another, there often arises such a case in which the start and stop of the sampling operation of the logic analyzer as a whole is to be controlled by combining the trigger conditions of the individual sampling channels. To this end, there has heretofore been known a so-called arming technique. According to this technique, the initiation and termination of the sampling operation are controlled individually on the channel-by-channel basis. To this end, arrangement is made such that detection of a given one of the sampling channels being riggered allows that given channel to make decision as to whether the conditions to trigger other sampling channel are met. However, the arming technique suffers disadvantages in that the tracing operation of one sampling channel can not be controlled by other sampling channel or vice versa.